Kita Tetap Sahabat Selamanya
by Hana to Uzu
Summary: Cerita persahabatan team 7/'Siapa mereka'/'Entahlah, sepertinya missing nih.'/'Cih, hanya missing nih'/'Jangan asal meremehkan mereka bodoh! Cakra mereka sedikit aneh'/'Ha'i.'/Canon Team 7/ RnR please?


Title: Kita Tetap Sahabat Selamanya!

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

Author: Hana to Uzu

Rated: T

Genre: Friendship/Action

Warning: OOC, TYPO, ABAL, Alur Cepat Maybe, GAJE Dll

Summary:

Cerita persahabatan team 7/"Siapa mereka?"/"Entahlah, sepertinya missing nin"/"Cih, hanya missing nin!"/"Jangan asal meremehkan mereka bodoh! Cakra mereka sedikit aneh"/"Ha'i." RnR Please!

Happy Reading~

.

.

"Sebaiknya kita mundur untuk saat ini." ucap Juugo tampak menghentikan Suigetsu yang baru saja akan menyerang Garaa.

"Ha'i!" Ucap Karin.

'Wuss' mereka pun menghilang dalam sekejam mata, tanpa meninggalkan jejak sedikitpun.

"Shit, mereka kabur!" umpat Garaa kesal, keadaannya kini cukup parah dengan beberapa luka yang mengalirkan darah segar di sekitar tubuhnya.

"Tenanglah Garaa, biarkanlah mereka untuk saat ini, sebaiknya kita pulihkan tenagamu." ucap Temari, menepuk pundak Garaa, mencoba menenangkannya.

"..." Garaa pun hanya dapat diam dan menurut akan perkataan kakaknya.

.o.O.o.

"Sepertinya Sasuke, kau butuh istirahat. Ingat kau sudah menggunakan mangengkyou Sharingan untuk melawan Kazekage dan shinobi-shinobi desa Suna," ucap Juugo menyarankan.

"Hn," sahut Sasuke.

Mereka -Karin, Sasuke, Suigetsu, dan Juugo- pun segera berhenti melompati dahan untuk beristirahat sejenak, setidaknya untuk memulihkan tenaga Sasuke sementara waktu.

Sementara Juugo mengobati luka-luka di tubuh Sasuke dengan kutukan Orochimaru. Karin dan Suigetsu sibuk adu mulut tentang sesuatu yang gak penting.

Tiba-tiba saja Karin diam, hal ini pun menarik perhatian Juugo dan Suigetsu yang kini menatap Karin dengan penasaran.

"Satu, dua, tiga, enam, dua belas, cih sial banyak sekali!" umpat Karin yang kini waspada, begitupula Juugo, Suigetsu dan Sasuke, mereka mengerti maksud Karin.

'Jlep' sebuah kunai menancap tepat berjarak dua meter dari tempat Sasuke dkk.

"Itte kertas Peledak," gumam Suigetsu, dan mereka pun dalam sekejap mata menjauh hingga beberapa meter untuk menghindari ledakkan.

'Duar' dan ledakan pun terjadi.

"Siapa mereka?" tanya Karin.

"Entahlah, sepertinya missing nin," jawab Juugo.

"Cih, hanya missing nin!" decih Suigetsu.

"Jangan asal meremehkan mereka bodoh! Cakra mereka sedikit aneh." gumam Karin.

"Ha'i." ucap Juugo dan Suigetsu, sementara Sasuke kini tampak memegangi mata kanannya yang tiba-tiba terasa sakit.

Juugo yang mengerti keadaan Sasuke pun meminta Karin untuk menjaga Sasuke, sedangkan dirinya dan Suigetsu yang akan menyerang musuh, tentu saja hal ini di tolak mentah-mentah oleh Sasuke.

"Kau ingin mati muda Sasuke? Beristirahatlah sampai cakramu kembali normal," ucap Juugo. Sasuke pun hanya diam tanpa dapat berkata apa-apa.

Juugo dan Suigetsu kini sudah tampak kelelahan, terlihat peluh mengalir membasahi tubuh mereka. Sementara musuh masih ada sekitar 4 orang lagi, dan mereka baru mengalahkan 8 dari 12 orang musuh.

Tak jauh dari tempat pertarungan Juugo dan Suigetsu, kini Karin sedang waspada. "Cakra ini. Sepertinya ada Shinobi lain," ucap Karin dalam batin.

"'Deg' Cakra ini sepertinya familiar," ucap Sasuke dalam batin. Sasuke pun berdiri dan langsung mengaktifkan sharingannya, ia tahu kalau cakranya belum pulih walau hanya setengah, namun ia begitu penasaran akan cakra yang ia rasakan sangat familiar berada tidak jauh darinya. "Kau merasakan ada cakra lain Karin?" tanya Sasuke, yang kini sedang mengedarkan pandangannya mencari tahu tentang pemilik cakra itu.

Karin yang sejak tadi melamun pun tersadar, dan betapa kagetnya ia begitu melihat Sasuke kini mengaktifkan sharingannya kembali. "Cakramu semakin melemah Sasuke, matikan sharinganmu!" pekik Karin.

"Tidak akan!" ucap Sasuke, ia pun segera melompat menuju tempat yang ia yakini di sana ada pemilik cakra yang familiar.

Juugo dan Suigetsu pun menoleh dan melihat Karin yang sedang berteriak memanggil Sasuke, dan Sasuke yang sudah mulai menjauh ke arah barat.

"Sasuke bakka!" umpat Suigetsu.

Ke-4 musuh itu pun segera menyerang Juugo yang kini sudah takpak kelelahan, dan itu pun berakibat fatal bagi Juugo, Suigetsu pun tersadar saat terdengar suara Juugo yang memanggil namanya. Suigetsu dan Karin pun segera menolong Juugo, lalu mereka pun mundur sekalian mencari Sasuke ke arah barat.

.o.O.o.

Sasuke kini masih mengaktifkan sharingannya sambil melompat dari dahan ke dahan. Kini sudah tampak di mata sharingannya, seorang gadis berambut pink sedang kebingungan, dan Sasuke pun segera mendarat beberapa meter dari gadis itu berdiri. "Sakura..." gumam Sasuke.

Gadis berambut pink itu-Sakura- pun menoleh dan mata emeraldnya kini sukses melebar plus airmata yang tanpa sadar mengalir keluar, bibirnya tergerak dan mengucapkan suatu nama yang agak tersendat di tenggorokannya "Sa...Sa..su..ke?" ucap Sakura.

Sasuke berjalan perlahan menghampiri Sakura. Mata sharingannya kini tertumpu pada sepasang mata emeral hijau yang ia rindukan. "Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" tanya Sasuke dengan tenang dan dingin.

"A...Aku se..dang mencari Tenten..." jawab Sakura gugup.

"Hn," Tiba-tiba saja Sasuke jatuh sambil memegangi mata kanannya yang kini mengalirkan darah segar. Sakura pun dengan sigap menangkap Sasuke dan mendudukannya, Sakura pun segera mengalirkan cakra medis-nya untuk mengobati mata kanan Sasuke.

"Apa yang kau lakukan pada Sasuke-kun gadis pink!" ucap sebuah suara dari belakang Sakura.

"Kau diamlah Karin!" ucap Sasuke tajam. "Sakura... Terimakasih... Apakah kau mau ikut denganku?" tawar Sasuke.

"I...ikut dengan Sasuke-kun?" batin Sakura, ia pun menunduk bimbang, "Aku ikut dengan Sasuke-kun mengkhianati konoha atau menolak saja tapi ini kan yang aku inginkan dulu? Sampai akhirnya Sasuke membuatku pingsan agar dapat pergi..." batin Sakura semakin bimbang.

"Ikutlah denganku Sakura..." ucap Sasuke seperti ada nada janggal yang malah membuat Sakura semakin bimbang.

"I..iya," ucap Sakura pada akhirnya. "Apapun yang terjadi nanti aku akan hadapi, yang penting aku bisa berada di dekat Sasuke-kun," batin Sakura berusaha menguatkan keputusannya untuk ikut dengan Sasuke dkk. Sasuke pun tersenyum tipis memandang emerald Sakura, "Sakura, Arigatou!" ucapnya dalam batin.

.o.O.o.

Di sebuah ruangan yang gelap dan lembab kini terlihat dua orang sedang duduk bersebelahan di bawah cahaya remang-remang sebuah pelita.

"Mengapa kau memintaku kemari Sasuke?" tanya Sakura bingung.

"A...Apakah kau masih mencintaiku Sakura?" bukannya menjawab, Sasuke malah balik bertanya dengan nada canggung plus gak yakin.

"Eh... I...itu..." Sakura tidak dapat menjawab pertanyaan Sasuke, wajahnya kini merona.

"Bila kau masih mencintaiku, maukah kau membantuku Sakura?" pinta Sasuke menatap tajam emerald Sakura.

"Me..membantu apa?" Sakura kini tampak bingung, juga penasaran, tak dapat dielakkan, sempat terbesit rasa senang dapat berduaan dengan Sasuke.

"Membunuh Naruto." ucap Sasuke dengan penuh penekanan.

'DEG'

"A...Apa?" Sakura tampak shock mendengar kalimat yang keluar dari mulut Sasuke. Rasa senang yang sempat terbesit kini hilang tergantikan kebimbangan dan kekagetan akan ucapan Sasuke.

"Bila kau tidak mau, akan ku jamin kau tidak akan pernah bertemu denganku lagi." ucap atau lebih tepatnya ancam Sasuke dengan tajam dan dingin. Sasuke tahu bahwa kelemahan Sakura juga adalah dirinya sendiri.

"A...Ba..Baiklah." ucap Sakura tanpa sadar, ia pun segera menutup mulutnya. "Apa yang baru saja aku katakan?" tanyanya pada dirinya sendiri.

.o.O.o.

Konoha kini sedang gempar akan menghilangnya kunoichi mereka saat misi Sunagakure.

"Sakura-chan kau dimana..." ucap pemuda berambut oranye yang kini sedang berdiri di atap kantor Hokage dengan lirih.

Mata biru saphire pemuda itu pun menangkap sosok seorang gadis berambut pink -Sakura- yang ia cari-cari kini tampak berjalan dengan tenang memasuki gerbang Konoha, penjaga gerbang Konoha kini tidak ada, tampaknya keadaan Konoha sedang tidak baik. "Sakura-chan!" teriak pemuda itu berhasil menarik perhatian shinobi-shinobi lain.

Pemuda berambut oranye itu -Naruto- segera melompat dari atap ke atap menuju gerbang konoha.

"Naruto?" ucap Sakura, mata emeraldnya terlihat bimbang. Sakura pun menggigit bibir bawahnya. Apa yang akan ia katakan kepada Naruto nanti?

'Grep'

Naruto langsung memeluk Sakura erat "Kau kemana saja Sakura-chan? Kau tahu kami semua khawatir, kau menghilang hampir 3 hari. Dan bodohnya, kami mengira kau sudah kembali ke konoha, sebab ada secarik surat atas namamu yang memberitahukan bahwa kau sudah kembali duluan." ucap Naruto dengan suara bergetar.

"Aku harus mengatakan apa?" batin Sakura bimbang. "Na..Naruto, aku kemarin bertemu Sa...Sasuke-kun." ucap Sakura yang sukses membuat Naruto terdiam dan segera melepas pelukannya, menatap emerald Sakura yang bimbang. Sakura menundukkan kepalanya, airmatanya tergenang.

"Lalu kenapa kau pulang dan mana Sasuke?" ucap Naruto datar.

"Di...Dia memintaku untuk memberikan i..ini Naruto," ucap Sakura tampak mengeluarkan sebuah gulungan yang masih tersegel.

.o.O.o.

Di suatu tempat tidak jauh dari Amegakure kini tampak Naruto dan Sakura sedang melompat dari dahan ke dahan menuju tempat di mana Sasuke berada sedang menunggu mereka.

"Kau mengajakku bertarung Sasuke?" batin Naruto.

Flash Back

Naruto pun membuka surat gulungan yang di berikan Sakura padanya, begitu ia sampai rumah.

"Temui aku di hutan Amegakure, pergilah berdua dengan Sakura saja.

Sasuke Uchiha"

Begitulah yang tertulis pada surat gulungan itu.

End Of Flash Back

.o.O.o.

Di dekat sungai di hutan Amegakure tampak Sasuke sedang duduk diam termenung pada dahan sebuah pohon, tak jauh dari tempatnya ada Juugo, Suigetsu, dan Karin yang kini sedang mengambil air di sungai itu untuk minum atau sekedar membasuk wajah.

"Kemana gadis pink itu Sasuke? Mengapa sejak kemarin aku tidak melihatnya?" tanya Suigetsu tampak heran.

"Dan mengapa kau tiba-tiba pergi kemari?" sambung Juugo.

"Ikh kalian mengapa membicarakan gadis pink itu terus sih!" ucap Karin sebal.

"Suka-suka dong," ucap Suigetsu santai. Tampaknya ia kini sedang ingin melaksanakan ritual pertengkaran sehari-harinya dengan Karin.

Sasuke pun berdiri saat dirasakannya dua buah cakra yang familiar datang mendekat padanya. Suigetsu, Karin dan Juugo pun terdiam dan ikut melihat ke arah yang Sasuke lihat.

Tampak dari kejauhan, datang Naruto di belakangnya ada Sakura yang tampak masih bimbang akan keputusan yang akan di pilihnya.

"Janganlah bimbang Sakura," ucap Sasuke dalam batin.

'Shut'

Naruto pun berhenti di dahan pohon yang tak jauh dari Sasuke dkk.

"Sasuke-kun" ucap Sakura dalam batin. "Ah... Aku ingat ucapan Naruto kemarin, tiba-tiba dia berubah hingga saat ini. Kami-sama, apa yang akan terjadi nanti..." batin Sakura, wajahnya masih terlihat bimbang, apalagi saat mengingat kejadian kemarin saat ia baru kembali ke konoha, menanggung misi besar. Kata-kata Naruto kemarin benar-benar membuatnya kacau dan semakin bimbang saja.

(17)Kira-kira inilah percakapan yang juga membebani Sakura.

"Kau kemana saja Sakura-chan? Kau tahu kami semua khawatir, kau menghilang hampir 3 hari. Dan bodohnya, kami mengira kau sudah kembali ke konoha, sebab ada secarik surat atas namamu yang memberitahukan bahwa kau sudah kembali duluan."

"Na...Naruto, aku kemarin bertemu Sa...Sasuke-kun."

"Lalu kenapa kau pulang dan mana Sasuke?"

"Di...Dia memintaku untuk memberikan i..ini Naruto,"

Saat itu semalaman ia berfikir, siapakah gerangan yang membuat surat semacam itu, apakah Sasuke? Ya mungkin saja, karena Sasuke sendiri memiliki kemampuan untuk meniru tulisan seseorang tanpa cacat, seperti surat yang Itachi tulis untuk menyamarkan pembunuhan yang ia lakukan kepada Shisui. Lalu, mengapa secara tiba-tiba nada Naruto datar? Ya itu mungkin saja karena ia cemburu kepada Sakura yang menghilang hanya karena Sasuke. Hah, sudahlah Sakura lupakan hal ini.

Ya, ya hal itu dapat membuat batinmu tambah tertekan. Belum lagi nanti, kau harus dapat kuat melihat sahabatmu -Naruto- kau bunuh dengan tanganmu sendiri.

"Apakah kau mau ikut kami ke konoha bila kami menang Sasuke?" tanya Naruto dengan nada datar. Cukup membuat Sakura yang sedang melamun di sampingnya pun tersadar.

"Itu bila kau bisa," ucap Sasuke dengan seringai khasnya yang kini tampak pada wajahnya.

Dan Sasuke pun segera melempar kunai yang di tempeli kertas peledak ke arah Naruto dan Sakura, dengan sigap Naruto dan Sakura pun menghindar kearah yang berbeda. "Kagebunshin no jutsu." ucap Naruto dan muncullah sekitar 50 bunshin yang kini menyerang ke arah Sasuke.

Sasuke tidak tinggal diam, ia pun berlari menyerang yang menurutnya Naruto asli.

'Bruk'

Ternyata serangan Sasuke pun tepat mengenai perut Naruto yang asli, bunshin-bunshin Naruto pun menghilang satu persatu, dan Naruto yang asli pun terlempar cukup jauh.

Ya inilah insting Sasuke Uchiha yang sudah terlatih, menurutnya Naruto kurang kreatif untuk membuat sebuah serangan dengan hanya menggunakan bunshin. Walau Sasuke akui bahwa bunshin itu sendiri adalah senjata yang cukup hebat, karena buktinya, sejak dulu hingga sekarang, Naruto selalu menang dalam pertarungan dan misi-misinya hanya dengan bunshin miliknya itu.

Naruto, ia pun bangkit dan langsung berlari ke arah Sasuke yang kini melihatnya dengan tatapan meremehkan juga seringai yang semakin lebar.

"Kagebunshin no jutsu." ucap Naruto, dan muncullah lima orang bunshin. Naruto dan bunshin-bunshinnya pun segera ambil posisi, keempat bunshinnya langsung menyerang Sasuke dengan membuat Rasengan. Dan dapat di tapis oleh Sasuke, tanpa ada kesulitan sedikit pun.

Dan tanpa di duga, ada Naruto yang datang dari atas Sasuke yang juga memegang bola angin, Rasenggan.

Sasuke yang menyadarinya pun dengan sigap mengambil ancang-ancang menghindar. Tapi tanpa di duga sebelum Sasuke sempat menghindar, belakang dengkul kakinya di tendang Naruto yang lain hingga terjatuh, dan Naruto yang memegang bola angin itu menghilang dan secara tiba-tiba muncul kembali di hadapan Sasuke yang hampir tersungkur akibat serangan tiba-tiba pada kakinya. Rasenggan itu pun mengenai perut Sasuke.

Naruto yang menyadari serangannya berhasil pun tersenyum tipis, dalam batin ia berucap "Aku bukanlah Naruto yang bodoh, seperti yang kau kira dulu, karena aku masih dapat lebih kuat untuk mengalahkan apapun itu tentangmu Sasuke!"

Tanpa Naruto sadari, Sasuke yang sedang menahan sakit pada perutnya, kini menatap Sakura yang menyaksikan pertarungan mereka berdua dari jauh Sasuke pun menyeringai semakin lebar, "Lakukan Sakura!" ucap Sasuke dalam batin. Sasuke pun segera mengaktifkan mangengkyou sharingannya.

"Kau kira serangan lemah seperti itu dapat membuatku kalah eh?" ucap Sasuke meremehkan.

"Dan kau kira aku akan menyerah, untuk membawamu pulang kembali ke konoha eh?" ucap Naruto menanggapi.

Karin, Suigetsu, dan Juugo hanya menonton dari jauh karena menurut mereka pertarungan itu pasti akan memakan waktu lama dan berbahaya, mengingat Naruto adalah seorang jinjuriki dari Konoha.

-Tsuzuku-

Hola" ini entahlah akan jadi two shot atau g hehe... Bersediakah para readers memberikan R&R untuk kami?


End file.
